1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an extreme ultraviolet light sensor unit and an extreme ultraviolet light generation device.
2. Related Art
In recent years, along with microfabrication in the semiconductor manufacturing process, fine transfer patterns in photolithography of the semiconductor manufacturing process have been developed rapidly. In the next generation, microfabrication of 20 nm or smaller will be required. Accordingly, it is expected to develop an exposure device in which a device for generating extreme ultraviolet (EUV) light having a wavelength of about 13 nm and a reflection reduction projection optical system are combined.
As EUV light generation devices, three types of devices have been proposed, namely, a laser produced plasma (LPP) type device that uses plasma generated when a target material is irradiated with laser light, a discharge produced plasma (DPP) type device that uses plasma generated by discharging, and a synchrotron radiation (SR) type device that uses orbital radiation light.